


The Face You Wear

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey was almost sure this wasn't a simple matter of hero worship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rey was almost sure this wasn't a simple matter of hero worship. Of course she'd heard of Luke Skywalker. Who hadn't? His legend had only grown in the telling: the hero of the Battle of Yavin, the slayer of the Emperor and Darth Vader, the last of the mysterious Jedi. She'd met the other myths associated with his name and she'd known them long enough to learn they were human, and to understand that humans were mortal. Myths could die.

Luke was human, and he was warm. She'd expected some distant figure, cold with logic, and instead found a tired, old man who nevertheless found a friendly smile for the lost girl who'd shown up on his shore, joining him in his exile. She had assumed he'd fled out of fear and grief, his steps hounded by the same dark and monstrous enemy as her own, but as she watched him joke around with Chewbacca, place a gentle hand on R2's head, she learned he had left out of love for the creature that had murdered Luke's best friend. Luke was made of love, even love dimmed with sorrow.

Hero worship implied she cared for him because of the fame surrounding him. Rey loved Luke because of who he was. She saw him for the breadth of his caring, for his friends near and far, for the galaxy, and for her. When they came together night after night, minds merging as bodies took simple, gasping delight in one another, she read into his hiddenmost thoughts, and she knew no one had ever understood her so well. Luke shuddered into her, and Rey swallowed her own pleasured shouts with sweet kisses, enjoying the lingering waves until they feel asleep holding each other. She felt complete, whole, enfolded by the love of a gentle man whose heart could contain multitudes. She loved him for his kind soul.

She was almost positive.


End file.
